Letters to No One
by GretchenIsWatching
Summary: "Wherever you are, I hope you don't lose faith in whatever keeps you alive." Glinda tries to deal with Elphabas sudden departure in her own way - by sending her letters.
1. Forever and always

**_So this is a mini series of letters Glinda wrote to Elphaba. Though it's already complete I would appreciate some feedback^^_**

**_Have fun reading!_**

* * *

><p>My dear Elphie,<p>

It has been six months now since we parted. Are you still in the Emerald City? I have been there a few times myself and tried to find you, but I wasn't successful, as you know already.

Maybe you saw me now and then, but nobody saw a green skinned girl. I am really surprised that you of all people managed to disappear off the face of the earth.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about my life in Shiz now that you're gone. Nessarose is really mad at you. She feels deserted and I am able to relate to those feelings. Though she said that she would kill you if she'll ever see you again, I know that she is just as sad as I am.

You know, she is very loyal towards your great grandfather and so she will become the next Eminent Thropp. I think she is very afraid, but she doesn't show that very often.

I attempt to displace you, but I am not a good sister. We share a room now and I do my best to help her with every kind of problem, but I'm not you.

I can't replace you. Nobody can. We miss you terribly.

I really hope you read this and come to your senses. I am sure we can talk to Madame Morrible. She surely will give you a second chance.

Whatever you do, I hope you are safe. Don't come near water, you hear me?

Forever and always,

Glinda Upland


	2. Longing to see you again

My dear Elphie,

It has been 365 days since we said our last goodbyes. Yes, I count the days.

I have been praying to the Unnamed God 365 times and begged him to help me so I can see you again. I guess, Nessarose rubbed off on me, but I am not as devoted to him as her.

I just try to believe in something in order to keep my sanity. Shiz is not the same anymore. I am not the same anymore.

I have started wearing black more often and I am not as bubbly as I used to be.

I try to be more serious as you told me so many times. I concentrate on my studies and now I am top of the sorcery class. Mrs. Greyling is very proud of me, though I haven't figured out how to use my magic to find you - yet.

Nessarose joined sorcery class a few weeks ago and she is trying very hard. She thinks that she wouldn't need the help of others if she had magical powers.

The poor girl is working so hard not to be dependent on others, she hardly ever smiles. I have to admit, I am a little bit afraid of her.

Last week a girl - I think she was in her first semester - accidentally spilled some juice on Nessa's dress. She totally freaked out and broke the girls arm just by staring at her. Everybody avoids her since the incident. I don't dare to say a word so I just keep quiet.

Wherever you are, I hope you don't lose faith in whatever keeps you alive. I will try to hold the line until you return.

Longing to see you again,

Glinda Upland


	3. Missing you every moment

My dear Elphie,

Happy birthday to you! I know that you never liked birthdays, but I couldn't help myself.

Things are going well in Shiz, though Nessa became somewhat awkward. She rules Crage Hall now; everybody stands in awe of her.

I became both her right hand and counterpart at the same time. Though I would do anything for her, I never hurt anybody and always excuse her behavior afterwards.

Just as I said earlier, things became really strange.

I met your brother today. He joined your father to the Emerald City the other day. Nessarose wanted to meet Frexspar, so she asked me to escort her to the capital.

Again, I couldn't help myself but to look for you, yet again without success.

Anyway, Shell is one strange fellow. He tried to seduce me at first but quickly lost interest as he saw some Gale Force soldiers. He seems to be very interested in warfare and talked about joining up.

Before I forget, Boq told me to say "Hello". The boys miss you too. I became really close to Crope, but it's not a romantic affair. I am so busy with caring for Nessarose, I can't manage to think of all the things I have to do.

Crope became my personal secretary, kind of. I really enjoy drinking tea with him just to get away from Nessa for a few hours.

Nanny gets easily swamped by her temper tantrums so I can't let them alone for too long.

Caring for your sister is really exhausting, believe me. I hope that you can relax from time to time.

Whatever you're doing, I'm sure you're working just as hard as you always did.

Missing you every moment,

Glinda Upland


	4. Your sweet always

My dear Elphie,

Today was my last day at Shiz. Remember when I said I would never graduate? Well, as a matter of fact, I did.

I don't feel good about leaving Nessa behind, but I will visit her as often as I am able to.

I am going back to Frottica now. I haven't been there for years, Nessa kept me really busy. To be honest, I don't know what to do now, but I will figure something out.

Though you never wrote back I still hope that you received my letters. I am sure you are out there, hiding from me.

One day I will find out why. For the time being, I keep praying.

You could visit me in Frottica. Nobody would find you there. Just let me know if you are alright, would you?

I will keep you informed.

"Your sweet" always,

Glinda Upland


	5. Written hopefully

My dear Elphie,

I don't know whether you read any of my letters, but I wanted you to know that I kept thinking of you every second of my life.

I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me and I couldn't seem to find the right words back then. Maybe I missed some chances to tell you, but now it is too late anyway.

There is a big hole inside of me since you left. All along, I tried to hold on, but it is harder than I thought it would be.

I am sure you had some good reasons to leave us behind, though I might never understand them.

As I write, everybody is getting ready for my wedding. Momsie introduced me to Sir Chuffrey of Mockbeggar Hall. I don't know him well, but he is very wealthy and I don't have to think about money anymore.

He is a little bit older than my father and lived in the Pertha Hills as well. He proposed to me a few weeks ago. It is purely business.

I know that you didn't want me to be a victim of family tradition, but so much changed the night you left.

I am not as brave as you thought I would be. I am sorry to disappoint you.

I don't know what you are doing in this very moment, but I still hope for a sign of life. I never stopped hoping that you will return to me some day.

I can't do this on my own and I need your help.

By the time you read this, I am probably already married against my will, living the life my mother wanted me to, struggling in my gilded cage.

I really hope you can live the life you always wanted to. Please be safe.

No matter where you are, my heart belongs to you always.

Written hopefully,

Lady Glinda of Mockbeggar Hall, née Upland


End file.
